Methoxyacrylate compounds are natural products and known with biological activity. Methoxyacrylate compounds with insecticidal and acaricidal activities were reported as follows: EP242081, EP299694, EP335519, US2006235075, etc. In addition, strobilurins containing pyrimidine moiety also show insecticidal, acaricidal and fungicidal activity:
The following compounds with insecticidal activity were known in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,852:

Wherein: R1 is selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, substituted or unsubstituted aryl.
The following compound with fungicidal activity was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,711:

The following compounds with acaricidal, fungicidal activity were known in U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,965:

The following compounds with insecticidal, fungicidal activity were known in U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,342:

The compounds disclosed above patents (applications) were similar to this invention, but there are some obvious differences in structures.